<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nope to all of that by unnaturallysupernatural (Closetediconic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678425">Nope to all of that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetediconic/pseuds/unnaturallysupernatural'>unnaturallysupernatural (Closetediconic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, fuck you cw, my homophobic parents say more gay rights than you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetediconic/pseuds/unnaturallysupernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back in time all the way back to 15x19 and fixing everything because no to everything that happened. Finale? Don't know her. </p><p>Sam and Jack find Dean crying after Castiel died and don't experience hatecrimes along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nope to all of that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I'm sorry, this isn't my best writing but this is something to ease the pain that I know y'all are feeling.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had slowed down to a screeching, echoing halt when Castiel was talking, only to speed up  as Dean tried to find the words to respond, the words to tell him everything, only to be over in a blink. If he had the time to think, to find the words he wanted to tell Cas at that moment, he wouldn’t be in the empty, damned for all eternity, without him. Time didn’t matter now. Nothing mattered now. All Dean could do was stare longingly at the wall where Cas was last- before he was pulled from him into super hell and cry. Any hope of finding words to say anything was suffocated by the neverending fall of tears and the burning despair left in his heart. Dean only knew one thing- his Cas was gone, doomed to suffer, because he loved him. </p><p>His phone rang in his pocket. The noise was dulled by his heart beating in his chest and the sound of himself crying. Dean wiped his tears with the end of his sleeve and checked his phone. Through his blurred vision, he could faintly make out the name calling him. </p><p>Dean tried to answer it. His hands kept shaking. His thumb refused to swipe. The screen soon was unable to respond due to the tears now falling on the homescreen. The call cut out and Dean was left to stare at himself, stare at his own tears and his own state. </p><p>He turned his phone back on. The tears continued to fall as all he could do was stare at his lock screen- a photo of him, Mary, Sam, Jack and of course Cas on a hunt. He lowered his phone back down.</p><p>He’d lost all sense of time,  Dean didn’t know how long it was before the bunker door was finally opened once again and he heard footsteps run down to the dungeon.</p><p>“Dean?! Cas?!” </p><p>“Cas?!” </p><p>Sam and Jack burst through the door frame, guns ablazing, clearly ready to fight death, only to be greeted with an all too empty room and Dean in the corner. He wasn’t crying anymore, but all he was able to do was look at where Cas last was and stare.<br/>
Sam ran to Dean’s side, instinctively looking for wounds. He threw his weapons to the side and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dean?! Dean, are you okay?” </p><p>Dean threw his hand off before it touched the handprint on his shoulder. “I’m fine.” Sam moved back, looking from the handprint to the room, looking for the angel.</p><p>Jack ran to their side, looking around frantically. “Where’s Cas?”</p><p>Dean looked away from him. He knew the words he just didn’t want to say it- didn’t want to ever admit it out loud. He knew as soon as he did it would all become true. </p><p>Sam looked around, standing up. “And Billie? What happened?” </p><p>“Billie didn’t kill everyone- it was Chuck. He’s fucking responsible for killing the whole world.” </p><p>Jack stopped and looked at the last place Cas ever stood. He kneeled down and hovered his hand over the black ooze that the empty left after taking him. He lowered his hand and looked at Dean. </p><p>“Cas saved you, didn’t he?” Jack said.</p><p>“Yeah but, what else is new?” Dean stood up, ignoring Sam’s hand to help him. “He sacrificed himself to save me.”</p><p>Jack lowered his head, then smiled bittersweetly. </p><p>“Sacrificed himself? Sacrificed himself how?” Sam said. </p><p>“He… He made a deal with the empty. It came- took him and Billie too.” Dean wiped his face with his sleeve once again. “Tell me you saved them at least.” </p><p>Sam looked down. “They’re all gone. Every last one of them. I think- I think we’re the last ones left on Earth.” </p><p>“You can’t be serious.” </p><p>Jack nodded sadly. “We tried looking for survivors on the way here. No one else was there.”</p><p>“We can’t be the last ones left.” Dean walked to the door but stopped. He turned back to where Cas last was. The angel had disappeared without a trace that he was ever here. He was gone. His trenchcoat was gone. There wasn’t even a burn in the ground to remember him by. “We can’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will be continued with the next scene in my 15x19 rewrite. </p><p>And yes, we're keeping that scene where Dean opens the door because I think its really funny (no shade)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>